


sleepy conversations

by cherryjaem



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 2019 fic project: april, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M, don't read if you cringe easily i guess, he's just sleepy and wants a kiss, hyunjin calls seungmin baby, seungmin is not drunk, theme: sleepy conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryjaem/pseuds/cherryjaem
Summary: Hyunjin arrives home late that night and finds Seungmin asleep in the living room.





	sleepy conversations

**Author's Note:**

> let's pretend i'm not 2 months late in posting this lmao. at this rate, this fic project is already a failure and pointless but your girl's not a quitter so i guess i'll just continue to write and post whenever no matter how long it'll take me to haha.

Hyunjin arrives home a little past 2 in the morning to Seungmin asleep in the living room, hunched over the coffee table with papers all over it and a laptop drained of battery. Hyunjin winces a little at the sight of it because it doesn’t look like a comfortable position to fall asleep in. It’s also cold in the living room because their heater’s broken, and Seungmin seems to only be wearing his pyjamas with an oversized hoodie over it. Quickly, but quietly, Hyunjin shuffles closer to where Seungmin is, dropping his backpack onto the couch and kneeling down to drape an arm around Seungmin’s shoulders.

 

“Seungmin?” he calls gently, not wanting to startle the younger too much. “Seungmin, wake up,” Hyunjin tries again when Seungmin doesn’t reply. Seungmin stirs just the slightest and lets out a quiet groan. 

 

“Hyunnie?”

 

Hyunjin has to smile at this, his fingers carding Seungmin’s hair away from him eyes. “Mhmm. Let’s get you somewhere warmer and more comfortable, yeah?”

 

“‘M sleepy,” Seungmin mumbles, his tone borderline whiny. Hyunjin’s smile widens.

 

“I know, baby. Let’s sleep on the bed where it’s nicer, okay?” Seungmin doesn’t say anything to that. He only lifts his head up with half-lidded eyes and then nuzzles on Hyunjin’s shoulder.

 

“Here’s nice.”

 

“I meant the bed,” Hyunjin chuckles, but he lets Seungmin take his time waking up, his arms now hugging the younger’s waist. Seungmin appreciates it in the way he lets out a contented sigh and a soft press of his lips on the crook of Hyunjin’s neck. Hyunjin feels his own exhaustion and stress slowly dissipating by having Seungmin in his arms like this after a  _ very  _ long day, so he tightens his arms around Seungmin. “Baby?” Hyunjin calls again when he’s convinced Seungmin’s drifted off to sleep.

 

“I’m almost done with my work,” is what Seungmin says. Hyunjin’s eyes scan the papers on the table and rubs his hand on Seungmin’s back.

 

“That’s good, I bet you can finish it by tomorrow. Just not tonight, okay? It’s already so late.” Upon hearing this, Seungmin leans away to blink sleepily at Hyunjin.

 

“Is it late?”

 

“It is,” Hyunjin nods. “Let’s get you to bed and sleep, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Seungmin agrees this time, so Hyunjin helps the younger get up from the floor and walks him to their bedroom. He settles Seungmin in bed and pulls the comfy and warm blanket over him. “I’ll go wash up real quick and change clothes.”

 

“Don’t take too long. I missed you, you know?” There’s a hint of pout on Seungmin’s lips that gets Hyunjin cooing at the younger guy and pressing his lips on Seungmin’s forehead. Sleepy Seungmin is definitely one of his favorite Seungmin- he’s so much softer and cuter _and_ clingy. It’s the _perfect_ combination. 

 

“I missed you, too. I’ll be right back,” Hyunjin promises. He presses another kiss on Seungmin’s forehead before rushing to the toilet to quickly wash his face and brush his teeth, and then changing into more comfortable clothes to sleep in. When Hyunjin turns the lights off and climbs into bed, he’d expected Seungmin to be asleep but to his surprise, Seungmin is still awake when Hyunjin turns to face him and the younger moves closer, resting his head on Hyunjin’s pillow, arm finding its way around Hyunjin’s waist and legs tangling with Hyunjin’s.

 

“How was work today?” Seungmin asks quietly. “It wasn’t too hard on you, was it?”

 

“It was annoying and horrible,” Hyunjin says candidly. “There was a lot of people at the club today and a fair amount of them was rude as hell.”

 

“Who’d do such a thing to my Hyunnie? I’ll find them and kick their butts.”

 

“Of course you would.” Hyunjin giggles, feeling his mood’s lifted up a little. God, Hyunjin loves this guy so much and is so whipped for him. He absolutely loves the fact that Seungmin can make his mood and day a lot more better.

 

“Did you check on Kkami? He’s been acting weird and mopey all day. I think he missed you.”

 

“Really?” Hyunjin asks back, a smile on his face as he watches Seungmin’s eyelids fluttered closed. “He didn’t greet me when I came in. He’s probably sulking, too. I’ll check on him and talk to him tomorrow.”

 

“Will you check on me and talk to me tomorrow, too?”

 

“I am talking to you right now,” Hyunjin says in amusement, although he does understand the context of Seungmin’s sleepy conversation. He feels a little bit guilty about that- about not spending enough time with Seungmin and their pet Kkami, about being away so much but there’s nothing much they could do about it. They’re both broke college students that have to take up as many part time jobs as they can to pay the bills and feed themselves. They usually only see each other in the morning before heading off to class, and later in the night before bedtime (and on rare occasions, by dinner time), which is Hyunjin’s favorite part of his day. He enjoys talking with Seungmin, recalling their days together and just cuddling and finding comfort in each other. Hyunjin  _ does _ feel guilty, but no matter what happens and how busy they are, he thinks they’ll be okay. “I’m sorry,” Hyunjin whispers. He lets his lips stay pressed onto Seungmin’s forehead.

 

“Tomorrow,” Seungmin loosely fists his hand on the front of Hyunjin’s shirt. “Is our day off,” he continues, which is true. They usually clear one Sunday of the month off to spend the whole day together, and this month’s just happens to be tomorrow (technically, it’s already Sunday, which means it’s today). “Let’s go get ice cream and watch a movie at the cinema.”

 

“Yeah, we can do that,” Hyunjin agrees. “We can take Kkami out for a walk before or after that.”

 

“Mhmm,” Seungmin slurs and nods once, seemingly drifting further and further into dreamland. “Tomorrow.”

 

“Get some sleep for now,” Hyunjin says. “Goodnight, baby.”

 

“Goodnight?” Seungmin frowns with his eyes still half-closed. “No. My goodnight kiss first. Give me,” Seungmin moves even closer, blindly aiming for Hyunjin’s lips but landing the kiss on Hyunjin’s nose instead, making the older guy laugh. “Kiss me,” he whines. Of course, Hyunjin didn’t need to be told twice. He cups his hand on Seungmin’s cheek and gives a peck on the younger’s lips. He’s about to pull away but Seungmin presses his lips on Hyunjin’s again, parting them slightly so Hyunjin does the same so that their lips slot perfectly with each other’s.

 

The kiss is soft and languid and everything Hyunjin wanted to end his day with. He smiles against Seungmin’s lips when the younger stops responding, knowing well that Seungmin had fallen asleep. He presses another kiss on Seungmin’s lips, up to his cheek and his nose and then on his forehead before carefully nuzzling his nose on Seungmin’s strawberry scented hair. Hyunjin closes his eyes as the exhaustion crashes on him again and finally allows the sleep to take over.


End file.
